Vary Poppins
by Nova-chan
Summary: Parody to Mary Poppins, starring Mirai Trunks, Bura, Vegeta, and Videl


Vary Poppins  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!  
  
Author: Nova-sama  
  
Warnings: Will hurt your sides a bit!  
  
Series: DBZ, maybe a little GT because of Bura  
  
E-mail: IlovemenoV@aol.com  
  
(A/N: This will by no means go exactly with the original storyline.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl is sitting on a cloud high above London, putting on her make-up and having a conversation with her parrot-capped umbrella. She laughs heartily, and then the scene fades into another.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stands in the middle of a square in old England with about fifty musical instruments strewn about his body. With a doofish, almost Goku-like smile, he bops his head and twists and smacks several of the instruments as the people look on. As his finishing act, he kicks his legs around in a showgirl manner, loses his balance and falls down.  
  
He then begins to sing. "All right, me laddies, lassies and such, I don't ask for a lot, no I don't ask for much. I'll make a rhyme for you if I can. And this one right here is for someone named Pan." He proceeds to another lady who is short in stature, with her daughters who are about five feet taller than her. "Your daughters are pretty, your daughters are fine, if I can buy a ring, I'll make them mine." He winks at one of them and receives a slap. "That's okay Mary, and that's okay, Sue. After all, I'm just doin' what I do." He goes to another lady. "Dear Miss, Afishingokusmouth." He stops and looks at the sky. "Something's going on, and I know it's the truth, if only I knew where to find a kissin' booth. I can sense someone comin' and they're gonna stay. If I only knew how to get more pay." The people all stare at him. "Uhh-where was I?" He suddenly begins hopping around and banging his head and clicking his musical instruments around.  
  
"All right ladies and gents," he says in a funny tone, "pay up or I'll blast you to HFIL." No one seems to want to pay, and he looks around pitifully. Then he turns to the viewer. "HEY! It's you! Timmy's in the well, you say? Well, why don't we go visit our old friends, eh?" He walks to a street, beckons it Cherry Pie Avenue and talks about how his house is so superior to the ones on the street.  
  
He stops at a tall, blue house.  
  
"This is Commander Boom's house. He's.well.crazy."  
  
The view looks up at the roof. On top, stands Tenshinhan. Chiaotzu walks up the stairs, or flies, beside him.  
  
"Time to fire the cannons!" Ten exclaims.  
  
"Aye, aye sir," Chiaotzu says, mechanically.  
  
BOOM! The cannon fires and hits Piccolo who happened to be flying by.  
  
"DARNIT TEN! YOU AND YOUR STUPID CANNONS EVERYDAY!" Piccolo shakes his fist.  
  
"Good-day!" Ten shouts.  
  
"Anyway," Vegeta says. "This is where my little B-cha.I mean George Banks and his children and wife live.yadda, yadda, yadda.have fun." He walks off in a huff, mumbling about how daughters aren't daughters anymore.  
  
  
  
Inside the house, Mrs. Briefs, or Banks, whichever you wish, since she happened to be both at the time walked in.  
  
"OH MY WOMEN'S RIGHTS MEETING WAS GRAND! CHICHI CHAINED KRILLIN TO THE HOOD OF HER CAR AND DROVE OFF, LAUGHING!" She burst into song. "For without women's rights, we couldn't kick our husbands in the tush, or beat them over the head with frying pans! And we'll maim! And we'll destroy! And we'll kill all the men that stand in our way!" She stopped. "Where are the children?" she asked the housekeeper.  
  
"Upstairs, asleep, Miss. They've been in bed since 8:30."  
  
"Well, good. I think I shall go to bed, as well," Mrs. Banks said.  
  
  
  
:: "We'll destroy you!" Android 17, 18, & Cell shouted as they chased after Mirai Trunks.  
  
"NO!" he screamed.  
  
"Muahaha!" the androids cackled.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" ::  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!" Mirai yelped as he sat up in bed. He looked around frantically for the nightmarish androids. Upon not seeing them, he sighed and fell back on the mattress.  
  
"Are you okay, Michael?" a soft voice wondered from thee darkness. Mirai's eyes grew wide. He couldn't see anyone and he certainly couldn't sense them. He reached for his sword, but instead struck his hand on a hard, wood surface.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried.  
  
"Michael!" the voice called again.  
  
"S-stay back!" Mirai warned.  
  
"Shush!" the voice scolded. "You'll wake Mother and Father!" Mirai's eyes having adjusted by this point, he saw a little girl with waist- length hair. She climbed into his bed. He looked closer.  
  
"BURA?!" he screamed.  
  
"I don't wear a bra, yet, Michael!" she huffed.  
  
"No! Not that bra! Bura, your name!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Silly big brother! You know my name is Jane!" She snickered. "Have you been into Papa's rum?"  
  
"Toussan has rum?" Mirai asked, shocked.  
  
"Are you all right, Michael?" "Jane" raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My name is not Michael! It's Mirai!"  
  
"You have been into Papa's liquor! And I'm going to tell him!" She smirked.  
  
  
  
"NO! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Mirai shouted.  
  
"CHILDREN!" screamed a voice from the hall that was clearly not Vegeta's. "GO TO BED!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Mirai shook in his footie pajamas. "You're not my father!"  
  
"That's it!" The possessor of the voice entered the room. "I'm hiring the two of you a nanny!"  
  
Mirai raised an eyebrow. "Gramps?"  
  
"Excuse me, boy, but you have yet to spawn me any children, and until then, YOU WILL CALL ME FATHER! Or, if you wish, Papa," Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Mirai shrieked, scared out of his mind.  
  
"All right Michael," Dr. Briefs growled. "You and your sister shall have a nanny by tomorrow morning! I'm calling one up tonight!" He slammed the door and stomped down the stairs.  
  
"B-bura?" Mirai stammered. "What's going on?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Michael," she said. "You'll feel better in the morning. And my name is not Bura! For the last time, it's JANE!" Not long afterward she was heard snoring.  
  
"You're right," Mirai agreed, and then fell asleep himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mirai yawned. "What a dream!" he exclaimed, stretching.  
  
"Wake up Michael!" "Jane" screamed, jumping on top of him like a lion.  
  
"It wasn't a dream?" Mirai squeaked.  
  
"Nope! Now come on, sleepyhead! You stayed asleep until 6:00 a.m.!" she squealed.  
  
"Gee, did I sleep that long?" Mirai said, sarcastically.  
  
"Let's go! Our nanny will be here soon!" Jane exclaimed.  
  
"Oh goodie."  
  
  
  
  
  
"G'morning pumpkins!" Mrs. Briefs greeted her "children" as they came down the stairs.  
  
"G'morning Mama!" Bura exclaimed, in an equally excited tone.  
  
"Uh.good morning, `Mom'," Mirai said.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Mrs. Briefs returned.  
  
Now let's see, Mirai thought to himself. If they're my parents, then that means my parents are.wait.my grandparents are my parents and my parents are my grandparent's children, so if both I and my parents are my grandparent's offspring, that means my parents are my siblings.  
  
"Um.Mom?" he began.  
  
"Yes, dear?" she returned, busy about the kitchen making pancakes and such.  
  
  
  
"I was just wondering, you know.you don't happen to have any other children lying around the house that I don't KNOW about, that could perhaps be named `Vegeta and Bulma,' or some variation of those names?" he asked.  
  
"Why you have lost your mind, you silly boy!" she exclaimed. "Jane is your only sibling!"  
  
"I should've known."  
  
"All right children," Dr. Briefs said, entering the room. "Look alive! Your new nanny is coming up the steps."  
  
"YAY!" Jane squealed.  
  
"My heart sings with joy," Mirai said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Boy!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed. "Make yourself useful and open the door for her!"  
  
"As you wish," he said, bowing, growing quite tired of this whole charade.  
  
He opened the door to see a familiar woman who wore a black women's business-suit, and carried a big purse that looked like she could've fit Goku's entire lunch in it.  
  
Mirai's eyes shot open.  
  
"Videl?!" he squeaked.  
  
"No," she replied, in a sugary voice. "I'm Vary Poppins!" She curtsied.  
  
"_Vary_ Poppins?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, simply.  
  
"Like Mary Poppins?" he wondered.  
  
"Mary Poppins was my great-grandmother, and I am her predecessor."  
  
"And you're sure you're not Videl?"  
  
"As sure as the sun shines, young man!"  
  
"Hmm.BURA.I mean, JANE!" he shrieked.  
  
"Yes, dear brother?" Jane asked.  
  
"Your babysitter awaits," he said, gesturing to Vary Poppins. "I'm going to try to find someone who actually makes sense around here."  
  
"Oh, no you're not!" a voice roared from behind him. "_YOU_ are going to stay with this nanny because she is being paid for two children and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it if you were to take away part of her paycheck!"  
  
"But, GRA-I mean PAPA!" he whined.  
  
"NO BUTS!"  
  
"Mr. Banks?" Vary asked.  
  
"Yes," Dr.or Mr. Banks answered.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MR. BANKS! YOU ARE DR. BRIEFS!" Mirai exclaimed. "AND YOU!" He pointed at Jane. "YOU ARE BURA! AND YOU ARE VIDEL AND YOU!" He pointed into the kitchen. "YOU ARE MRS. BRIEFS!"  
  
"This is why I hired you, Miss," Mr. Banks said, tipping his hat and heading out the door.  
  
Mirai looked on, his mouth wide, wondering why this was happening to him.  
  
"Close your mouth, Michael," Vary said. "We are not Goku in a pastry shop. Now, let us go upstairs so that I may put my room together."  
  
The two followed her upstairs.  
  
"Sorry our room isn't very clean," Jane said, sorrowfully.  
  
"It looks like a mash pit," Vary remarked.  
  
"Your bag is creeping me out," Mirai said. "What could you possibly keep in that thing?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Everything?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Mirai wondered.  
  
Vary walked into the adjoining room. She inspected it, then took off her hat. She opened her bag and pulled out a wooden chest.  
  
"GAH!" Mirai gaped.  
  
Then, she pulled out a swingset, a life-size stuffed gorilla, a desk, an oak bed, and a 1000" screen t.v.  
  
Mirai and Jane just stared at her.  
  
"Let's play a game," Vary proposed.  
  
"What kind?" Jane asked, hopefully.  
  
"It's called `Clean your room'."  
  
"Gee what a fun game." Mirai rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's a very fun game!" Vary insisted. "Don't you know that a spoonful of Senzus help the swelling go down, the swelling go down, the swelling go down. Just a spoonful of Senzus help the swelling go down, so you may go out and play!"  
  
"Now, children," Vary said, casually. "We shall now go on an outing."  
  
"But I don't wanna go on an outing!" Mirai whined.  
  
"I happen to know for a fact that you do," Vary Poppins teased.  
  
"Oh really?" he said, smugly. "Then, prove it."  
  
Vary opened her bag again and pulled out some measuring tape. She held it up to Mirai.  
  
"Michael Banks, a.k.a. Mirai, he is very paranoid and desperately wants to go on the field trip with you," she read.  
  
"Wha!" he screamed. "Okay, Miss Smarty I Know Everything! What am I thinking?"  
  
She rolled the tape down a bit further.  
  
"He is now thinking about mashed potatoes and gravy," she said.  
  
"Mmm.mashed potatoes and.HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" he shouted, angrily.  
  
She shrugged impishly.  
  
"Let's go, children," she said.  
  
"Children my rear," Mirai muttered. "Older than she is*grumble* calls me a child*grumble*"  
  
"Shall we go to the fair?" she asked. "Or perhaps a stroll down the sidewalks and through the park?"  
  
"STROLL!" Jane squealed.  
  
"A stroll it is, then," Vary said.  
  
"Hey look!" Jane exclaimed. "It's a guy who fell! He's sitting there all crumpled over the sidewalk like he's ready to die or something!"  
  
"Why that's just the chimney sweep, Vernie!" Vary exclaimed. "He's working on his chalk drawings! Oh, Vernie!"  
  
The short man turned around to look at the trio.  
  
"Vary!" he shouted, with an out-of-place English tone. "Vary Poppins, it is!"  
  
Mirai gaped. "TOUSSAN?!"  
  
"Toussan, he says!" Vernie exclaimed.  
  
"Why Vernie!" Vary said, ignoring Mirai's outburst. "What lovely drawings! But when it rains they'll get washed away!"  
  
"Oh, don't be fretting there Miss. Everything'll be all right!" Vernie winked.  
  
"Well, would you like to join us on our stroll?" Vary offered.  
  
"A stroll, she says," he laughed to the children. "She's gonna take you somewhere special, I'd be thinking."  
  
"Like where, Mr. Vernie?" Jane asked.  
  
"Why to the moon, or Vegita-sei, or.an old English countryside!"  
  
"I wanna go to the countryside!" Jane shouted.  
  
"Very well," Vary said. "There's one." She pointed at Vernie's drawing of an old country looking place. "Now hold hands and repeat after me: Blue skadoo, we can too!"  
  
"Blue skadoo, we can too!" Mirai, Jane, and Vernie shouted.  
  
They jumped into the artwork and were suddenly transferred into different clothing.  
  
"Oh, no! There goes my last authentic copy of Saiya-jin armor. Just great," Vernie mumbled.  
  
"Let's go," Vary said. "Stop talking nonsense!"  
  
"Hmm." Mirai scratched his head. "I KNOW THIS STORY! MARY POPPINS! I HATED THAT MOVIE! THE DIRECTORS ARE PROBABLY USING THIS TO GET BACK AT ME! WHY DID I HAVE TO HATE MARY POPPINS?! I feel so cursed."  
  
"Michael!" Jane scolded. "Stop talking to yourself!"  
  
"Sorry!" he whispered.  
  
"Now, let's get going!" Vary exclaimed.  
  
"*Gasp!* I hear a fight going on!" Jane exclaimed.  
  
"I'll race you!" Mirai shrieked, giddily, and more in the spirit than before.  
  
"Tell them Vege-I mean Vernie sent you!" Vernie called after them.  
  
Vernie began singing again.  
  
"It's a wonderful day for fighting, Miss Vary, it is. It gets me bubbly like a pop's fizz. I enjoy hearing cries of agony and pain! But, most of all I like it when I'm fighting a strong dame! Oh, Miss Vary, won't you fight with me? Oh, Miss Vary, it would give me such glee! Give me your decision, I'll be happy either way, but if it's a fight you'll want, you will pay."  
  
They trodded into a barnyard, and Vary flung Vernie over the fence into the feeding trough, where he was attacked by chickens.  
  
The music cued and he pointed at a sheep, which bleated. Vernie's face fell and he pointed at Vary, when the music cued again.  
  
"Oh, you know Vernie, I'd be glad to," she began, "if only I weren't wearing this petticoat. I would certainly love to fight against you, but right know you'll just have to settle for the goat."  
  
Vernie sweatdropped. "Let's.just find the children," he suggested.  
  
On their way to the find the two brood, they happened upon a shop that was called, "Peas."  
  
"Shall we stop here, Vary Poppins?" Vernie asked.  
  
"That shall be a wonderful idea," she responded.  
  
"Waiter!" Vernie cried.  
  
Four penguins waddled out of the shop, falling over themselves, literally, to get the table situated.  
  
"What'll it be?" the head penguin asked.  
  
"We'll have some tea, please," Vary answered, than glanced at Vernie. "And everything else you sell," she added.  
  
"It's all free of charge, cause you're our favorite, just don't tell anyone!" a penguin exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Vernie agreed. "Bulma, Chichi, Lunch, Bra, Nova, Kimi, Pan-chan, Marron, 18, Prisma, and Mrs. Briefs are all nice, but you're the best, Vary."  
  
Vernie stood up, then shook the salt all over the ground, and danced all over it, like a demented penguin. The actual penguins joined in.  
  
Vary sweatdropped.  
  
When Vernie was done embarrassing himself, they finally went to find Jane and Michael.  
  
They followed the sounds of fighting and the announcer until they found the children.  
  
"Vary! Vernie!" Jane exclaimed. "That guy lost his head!" She pointed at a man, who lowered his.neck in defeat.  
  
"Children!" Vary interjected. "Why don't we go to a nice fair or something?"  
  
They walked to a merry-go-round in the middle of the forest and hopped on.  
  
Suddenly, their horses jumped out of their screws and began racing. It was evident who was in the lead when they finished.  
  
"I won! I won! I beat you! HAHAHA!" Vernie laughed.  
  
Jane pouted.  
  
Vernie frowned. "No! I was wrong! Little B-chan.err.Jane wins!"  
  
"Yay!" she squealed.  
  
"AAG!" a voice cried.  
  
"What was that?" Jane asked.  
  
Vernie looked around and spotted Bulma with Chibi Trunks in her arms, running away from the media.  
  
"Oh, here we go again," he sighed. "FASTER HORSE!"  
  
He sped through the media, grabbed Bulma but the belt of her pants and hoisted her up with him.  
  
"Thank you!" she shrieked. "You're so sweet!"  
  
"Now you've gone too far," Vernie commented, dropping Bulma and Baby Trunks to be feasted upon by the media.  
  
Before he knew it, he had ridden his way onto a race coarse. heading in the wrong direction. The horses zoomed past him, causing his hair to poof out into an afro.  
  
"Aah!" he cried, looking into a puddle, and quickly molding his hair back to its original form.  
  
Vary, Mirai and Jane rode onto the racetrack. Vary, who was in the lead, won.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," she said, bowing.  
  
"How does it feel to win the race, Vary Poppins?" a reporter asked.  
  
"Well." she began.  
  
"Go on, Vary!" Vernie prompted.  
  
"Why, it feel Super-Saiyan-kame-ka-me-ha-big-bang-attack-fusion!" she shrieked.  
  
"What?" a bystander asked.  
  
"Super-Saiyan-kame-ha-me-ha-big-bang-attack-fusion! Even though just saying it would be good as elusion. Super-Saiyan-kame-ha-me-ha-big-bang-attack- fusion! Super-Saiyan-kame-ha-me-ha-big bang-attack-fusion!"  
  
Vernie joined in. "I'm gonna kick you in the eye! I'm gonna kick you in the eye! I'm gonna kick you in the eye!"  
  
"Super-Saiyan-kame-ka-me-ha-big-bang-attack-fusion! Super-Saiyan-kame-ha-me- ha-big-bang-attack-fusion!" Vary finished.  
  
It began raining and everything began melting.  
  
"Oh, Vernie! Your drawings!" Vary frowned.  
  
"Oh, at least we didn't stay long enough to get melted ourselves," Vernie replied, shrugging. "I have to be on my way. Don't want to get soaked, you know!" He skipped off.  
  
"Come on children! We must get you home!"  
  
  
  
Once inside, the two were put to bed and given medicine.  
  
"I don't like medicine!" Mirai complained.  
  
Jane tried hers. "WOW!" she squeaked. "It tastes like Goten! Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Mirai decided to give his a try.  
  
"Mmm.it tastes like mashed potatoes and gravy.mmm." He gave Vary the eyebrow, then shrugged, and snuggled in bed.  
  
"I'm not tired!" Jane complained.  
  
"All right," Vary said. "You're not sleepy. You can stay awake forever. I'll sing this haunting tune until you fall asleep."  
  
She glanced up to see Mirai and Jane passed out on their pillows.  
  
"Works every time," she said to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Time to wake up the town!" Ten shouted.  
  
"Yes, sir," Chiaotzu replied.  
  
They began stuffing the cannon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, servant!" Mrs. Banks exclaimed.  
  
"Good morning, Ma'am," the servant replied.  
  
"It's a lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" The servant nodded. "Did you know that absolutely everything is going perfect today?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Why, I was walking down the street, when I happened upon Piccolo, you see. Well, I said, good morning to him, like I always do, when he up and gave me these beautiful flowers!"  
  
"Oh, my!" Mrs. Banks exclaimed. "Those are lovely!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"What's going on!" Mr. Banks yelled. "Why is no one fighting?"  
  
"Why would you want us to fight, Dear?" Mrs. Banks asked.  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Well, everything is too wonderful for us to fight, sir!" the servant responded.  
  
Soon, the children came skipping around the table.  
  
"Super-Saiyan-kame-ha-me-ha-big-bang-attack-fusion!" they sang, tossing flowers about.  
  
"What's all this?"  
  
"Vary Poppins taught it to us, Father!" Mirai squealed.  
  
"Well, I don't like it!"  
  
"Suit yourself," Jane said, sweetly.  
  
"Super-Saiyan-kame-ha-me-ha-big-bang-attack-fusion!"  
  
"Dreadful," Mr. Banks muttered.  
  
Dramatic music filled the air.  
  
"What's that!" Mr. Banks shrieked.  
  
"I think it's time for the cannon, won't you excuse me?" Mrs. Banks said.  
  
The dramatic music continued.  
  
"Krillin?" Mr. Banks raised an eyebrow.  
  
The short, bald monk suddenly shot up, and looked over at Mr. Banks from the organ.  
  
"Um.sorry!" Krillin ran out the door.  
  
BOOM! The house rattled as a flowerpot fell on Mr. Banks' head.  
  
"Ow."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's see," Vary commented. "First, we must go to get the gravity room repaired. Then, to ChiChi's shop to get some rice.Mmm. rice! And, last to Yamcha, the fishmonger's for some.fish and pimple cream."  
  
"But I hate pimple cream!" Mirai complained.  
  
"You'll wear it and like it!" Vary insisted, as they walked along.  
  
"Bark, bark!" a dog exclaimed, running up to them.  
  
"It's Master Roshi's dog!" Jane shrieked.  
  
"Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Vary shouted. "Oh, really? Not again. Let's go, children."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
Vernie walked up to the door.  
  
"Vary Poppins, is it? If I have to say that line one more time-"  
  
"Vernie! Is he okay?" Vary asked, concerned.  
  
"I've never seen him this bad!" Vernie shrieked. "But, I came right over. Should we let the children up there?"  
  
"Of course! They can never see too much horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Vegeta laughed.  
  
"King Vegeta! You promised!" Vary shouted.  
  
"But, you know everytime I laugh I levitate!" he said in his defense.  
  
Jane and Mirai chuckled.  
  
"Don't encourage him!" Vary shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, please," Vernie added. "Last time it took us a few years to get him down! *Chuckle*"  
  
"I can't help it!" Kind Vegeta smiled, then broke into song. "I love levitation! And I'm so old, that when I try, I can't, except when I laugh!"  
  
  
  
Vernie chuckled a bit more.  
  
"Vernie, please!" Vary exclaimed.  
  
He outright laughed and floated up to the ceiling with King Vegeta.  
  
"So glad you could join me, m-boy!" he laughed.  
  
"Oh, please!" Vary huffed.  
  
Jane giggled excitedly and floated up as well.  
  
"Glad you could make it!" Vernie chuckled.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's funny, but I might as well." Mirai shrugged, then levitated with them.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they all laughed.  
  
"Really!" Vary muttered. "I know how to get you down!"  
  
"Oh, and how is that?" King Vegeta wondered.  
  
"They're giving out free Rogaine outside!"  
  
Vernie and King Vegeta slinked back down and rushed outside.  
  
"ROGAINE! WHERE!" they shouted.  
  
"Now children," said Vary. "I shall buy you some ice cream, should you come down."  
  
"ICE CREAM!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for getting him down," Vernie said.  
  
"No problem at all, Vernie," Vary responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to go to sleep?" Jane complained.  
  
"Because your father is taking you on an outing," Vary returned.  
  
"An outing, hooray!" Jane cried.  
  
"He can show us the city!" Mirai joined in.  
  
"Yes, but he can't show you everything," Vary murmured.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jane asked.  
  
Vary picked up a snowglobe with a little church in it.  
  
"Why that's the Cathedral!" Jane laughed. "Everyone sees that!"  
  
Vary began singing, as she shook the snowglobe. "Early each day to the steps of St. Paul's, the little old man comes. In his own special way to the people he calls, `Come buy me food, oh please. Come feed me, show me you care. And you'll be glad if you do. I'm hungry. My tummy's so bare. All it takes is toppins from you. Feed the Goku, toppins a meal. Toppins, toppins, toppins a meal. Feed the Goku, toppins a meal,' that's what he cries while overhead his kids fill the skies. All around the Saints and priests look down as he sells his wares. Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling each time someone shows that he cares. Though his words are simple and few, listen, listen, he's calling to you. `Feed the Goku, toppins a meal. Toppins, toppins, toppins a meal.' "  
  
  
  
"Now remember, children," Mr. Banks said. "You must be on your best behavior in the bank."  
  
"Look, Michael!" Jane shouted.  
  
"It's him! It's him!" Mirai cheered.  
  
"It's who?" Mr. Banks said.  
  
"The hungry guy! Listen!"  
  
Goku was sitting on the steps in a tattered gi. "Feed the Goku, toppins a bag."  
  
"He said it!" Jane cried.  
  
"What else would he say? He's always hungry!" Mr. Banks argued.  
  
"May we feed him?" Mirai asked.  
  
"No! Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"I have toppins, Daddy!" Jane squealed.  
  
"No, we are here to make a deposit to the bank, and that is what we shall do," Mr. Banks insisted.  
  
  
  
"Now, listen, I want you to give your toppins to that man over there," Mr. Banks said, pointing toward a tale of the crypt-looking guy.  
  
"But, Daddy! I wanna feed Goku!" Jane whined.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Gimme your toppins, little girl," the creepy man said.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"Jane, run!" Mirai shouted.  
  
They ran out the door to where Goku sat.  
  
"Hey kids!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You've gotta help us, Mr. Goten's Daddy!" Jane shrieked.  
  
"If you'll buy me some lunch, I'll help you!" Goku smiled.  
  
"Anything!" Jane went to the nearest hot dog vendor and grabbed about thirty of them and flung some toppins at the vendor.  
  
"MMM!" Goku's eyes turned to slits, as he stuffed it all down his throat.  
  
"Now, let's go home!" Goku cried, leaping into the air and flying off.  
  
  
  
The trio flew along until they came upon a building, which was currently being cleaned by none other than Vege-I mean, Vernie!  
  
"Little buddy!" Goku screamed.  
  
Vernie, who had been in the process of dancing on the chimney-top like a moron, was startled by Goku's shout and promptly fell through the smokestack and got stuck.  
  
"Erm.Sir? Could you lend me a bit of a hand, please?" he asked, meekly.  
  
"I suppose, Vernie," he replied. "Come along children." Goku flew up to the roof.  
  
"WOW!" Mirai exclaimed. "HE CAN Fl-oh.wait.so can I."  
  
He flew up beside Goku, and Jane soon followed.  
  
"Now, how would you suppose we should get you out?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't really mind as to how you do it," he answered, still in his English tone. "But please do it in a hurry."  
  
"Okay!" Goku grabbed onto Vernie's hand and began to tug, viciously.  
  
"Ow! Ow!" Vernie shrieked.  
  
"Have you gained a few pounds while you were in there, Vernie?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I suppose it may have had something to do with those pudding cups." He chuckled.  
  
"Well, come on, kids!" Goku shouted, enthusiastically. "Let's pull old Vernie out of this chimney shall we?"  
  
"_OLD_!" Vernie exclaimed, a bit offended.  
  
Goku grabbed Vernie's hands, while Jane held onto Goku's waist, and Mirai shrugged.  
  
"Oh well," he said, and grabbed onto Jane's shoulders.  
  
"One, two, three, PULL!" Goku cried.  
  
And, in fact, they had set Vernie free! Unfortunately, he was pulled so hard that he fell off the roof.  
  
Within seconds, he reemerged in another flue, and hopped up.  
  
"Dancing on the ceilings, jumping like I'm crazy!" he sang, inharmoniously. "I do it all for you, Vary, baby!"  
  
"Excuse me! Don't talk about my daughter-in-law that way!" Goku shrieked.  
  
"Sorry." he muttered.  
  
He walked over to him and smacked him, causing him to fall through the chimney again.  
  
"Hmmph!" he said.  
  
"I'm back with a vengeance, I'm back with such glee!" he began again. "I'll be here forever, hehehehe!"  
  
"Let's go before he rots your minds," Goku said.  
  
  
  
Mirai sat up.  
  
"A.dream?" he wondered.  
  
"Mirai?" Chibi asked.  
  
"Hey Chibs!"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeppy!"  
  
"Whatever." Chibi walked out of the room.  
  
Goku's voice rang out in the hall. "Oh, PLEASE, gimme some of your pancakes, Little Buddy!"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Mirai?" Videl asked, stepping into the room.  
  
"Hey Vary!" Mirai squealed.  
  
"Um.have you seen Gohan?"  
  
"Not since the movie sequence started!"  
  
"Er.you should.get some rest."  
  
"But I need one of your songs, or some of your medicine that tastes like mashed potatoes and gravy!"  
  
"GAH!" Videl shrieked, jumping out the window.  
  
"Good morning, my very handsome and yet strangely familiar friend of Vegeta's!" Mrs. Briefs said, ecstatically.  
  
"Mom!" Mirai exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, my! You think I'm young enough to be your mom! Oh, my!" She blushed, leaving the room.  
  
"Mirai?" Dr. Briefs asked. "About your time machine: I should have it up and running in about four or five weeks."  
  
"FATHER!" Mirai cried.  
  
"Yes, well." Dr. Briefs walked out.  
  
*Meow!*  
  
"Yes, kitty. I know he's crazy.  
  
"Mirai!" Bura whined, running into the room.  
  
"Hi Jane!"  
  
Bura looked at him, then slowly backed out of the room, knowing how he could get when he was in his "moods."  
  
"Daddy!" she screamed.  
  
"B-CHAN!" Vegeta shrieked, zipping beside Bura. He looked all around her. "Are you hurt? Are you scared? Is someone being mean?"  
  
"Daddy! Mirai's in a dramatic mood again!"  
  
"All right, boy! YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE B-CHAN ALONE!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Vernie!" Mirai cried.  
  
"Bura?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?"  
  
"Slowly back away."  
  
*** 


End file.
